Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is a rabbit who is a member of the Zootopia Police Department and a newly-recruited Jedi Knight. As well as Buttercream Sunday's aunt. Bio Personality Judy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, she's harbored a dream to become a police officer, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. She cares deeply for the well-being of others; this includes her family, friends, and Nick. She has a large heart, and although she tends to keep her emotions under control - and even under wraps - a majority of the time, she is capable of expressing her true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. This is mostly seen with Nick Wilde, whose feelings and companionship she values highly, motivating her to prevent her own ambitions from harming others. Due to being a rabbit, a species unassociated with such a high-stakes occupation, Judy faced continuous doubt and underestimation from those around her, from her parents to local bullies. Nevertheless, she used her opposers as a means to increase her determination and became progressively more insistent on reaching her goals than ever before with each naysayer; she believed in the importance of always trying and making an effort to reach your goals, no matter what. Appearance Judy is a young rabbit with a lithe build and round face. She is covered in gray fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws. She has large purple eyes, a pink nose, long ears with black tips, and a teardrop-like tail with gray fur on the top and a lighter shade on the bottom. When arriving to Zootopia, Judy's outfit was consisting of a short-sleeved teal shirt with lavender on her lower sleeves and lower part of her shirt, and black pants. This may be her casual outfit when not working as an officer. Judy owns three police uniforms: her dress blues, a parking enforcement officer uniform, and her rookie uniform. The first of these, worn at her graduation, is a typical, navy blue ensemble with long sleeves, a high collar, peaked cap and matching pants. The ZPD insignia and a gold aiguillette (ceremonial cords) adorn her shoulders. She also wore a thin, black tie, a brass tie clip, and a standard-issue utility belt. During Nick's graduation to the force, this style of uniform (minus the aiguillette) was worn once again. Her rookie uniform (more or less known as a 'field dress' in police and military circles) consisted of dark blue pants, a blue shirt, a Kevlar stab vest, and black coverings around her wrists and ankles. She also had metal kneepads on her pants and a black utility belt with a silver buckle. (then after a few more months in The ZPD, she obtained a small holster for her Revolver, and then after constructing her Lightsaber, she used the loop-ring on her belt for the saber's clip) The uniform is made of neoprene, allowing Judy to work in different types of weather. Judy's meter maid outfit was worn over the aforementioned uniform and consisted only of an orange 'high-visibility' vest and a hat that contained a 'traffic citation enforcement' emblem. When working as a carrot farmer, Judy wore a red-striped pink flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves, stone-washed blue jeans, and a beige sun hat. Abilities *'Rabbit Physiology': Judy is an anthropomorphic rabbit. **'Animal Speed and Agility': Judy is fast and agile given she's a rabbit. It seems to be the only physical prowess she uses. Judy can flip, leap, and is quick to react and move. During her time at the Zootopia Police Academy, Judy overcame the obstacles by using her surroundings, including the other cadets for support, and once used a cadet rhino's force against him. During her time as a parking attendant, she uses a street sign as a foothold to place a ticket on a giraffe's car. She even uses these skills when in Lightsaber combat. **'Animal Hearing': As a rabbit, Judy has a sharp sense of hearing. She can hear every parking meter on the street go off while on her job as a parking attendant. *'Anthropomorphism': Along with all animals in a world without humans, Judy evolved to the point where she walks on her back legs, uses human resources like technology, and partakes in human-related activities. *'High Intellect': Judy is remarkably intelligent, clever, and resourceful, which proves to be her greatest asset. Since Judy doesn't have much physical strength and has little advantages in a physical confrontation, she relies on her wits to solve situations. **'Skilled Tactician': Months of training at the Zootopia Police Academy left Judy tactical and sharp. Judy tricked Nick, a con-artist, into confessing he was committing tax evasion. She was also able to formulate a plan into tricking Bellwether into admitting she was the mastermind turning the predators savage by pretending she was bitten by a savaged Nick. *'Determination': Judy is fiercely optimistic and determined. Despite a rough and dispiriting start at Academy training, Judy never gave up and managed to pull through to become valedictorian of her class. During her time as the first rabbit officer, she was treated unfairly but remained optimistic, and proved herself through solving the Missing Mammals Case. *'Marksmanship:' After some training in the Firing range, Judy became a skilled marksrabbit with any given firearm. *'Lightsaber Combat:' Judy also displays high skills in Lightsaber combat, using her small size and hopping, speed and agility to their advantage in combat. As she using Form IV: Ataru and Form V: Djem So/Shein in her main combat forms, She's even performed Jar'Kai fighting in most cases. She's also one of few Jedi Knights to be able to keep a strong ground against Sargeant Savage. *'Force Powers:' Judy uses the avenge Force Powers when it comes to fighting with the Force, but when she has to deliver a good kick with her legs, she uses the Force to strengthen the kick. Main Weaponry *Smith & Wesson Model 327 Night Guard Revolver *Green Lightsaber Shoto *Taser Gun *Pepper Spray Trivia *Judy Hopps meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in *Judy Hopps meets Team Griffin/Eeveelution in Brian and the Eeveelution Family go to Zootopia *Judy Hopps meets the League of Ed-venturers, Team Chugger, and Stuingtion's Engines in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Zootopia, where she reveals to be Buttercream Sundae's Aunt. * Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Rabbits Category:Aunts Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Jedi Investigator Category:Warriors Category:Detectives Category:Monster Tamers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Buisnessmen Category:Selfless Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Wise Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Daughters Category:Ganddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Godmothers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Corrupted characters Category:550th Hopper Battalion Category:Jedi Generals